Mysticum
by antiquascriptor
Summary: Nobody knows what silent Evangeline Mandfredini can do and most importantly neither can she. Could she be just the person that tip's the Pack's already precarious situation Over the edge? And what happens when her meeting with Isaac produces more unanswered questions about the supernatural? Isaac/OC, Sterek.
1. New Girl 101

**Authors note: Hi guys. I plan on this being quite a time spanning novelette, hence I want my chapters to be on the slightly longer side. It'll take me a few chapters to introduce my OC to everyone and for you to slowly discover more of her history so bear with me! This is going to be an eventual Isaac/OC with some Sterek developing further on thanks to my OC Evangeline. Reviews are appreciated but I'm not forcing you to do anything. ALSO! This is set in their senior year so everyone is roughly 18 give or take and is after the current show. Questions? Good. Start reading. :)**

Evangeline Manfredini walked through the doors of Beacon Hills High school. Her soft curls weighted to her shoulders framing her olive skin perfectly. She pursed her lips as pale green eyes dotted around the hall. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself, but it seemed she already was. She had walked past a large group of boys, assuming they were jocks due to the large gym backs they hauled over their shoulders, and they seemed compelled to wolf whistle at her.  
She had tried to mask her slim, toned body through copious layers of baggy clothes. A large white mens shirt draped over her shoulders, underneath a mahogany blazer, loose dark jeans fell over her hips and ended slightly above her ankles, revealing the simple black open toed flats she was wearing.

As she was walking down the hall she hoped her time here would pass with ease. Her family moved around incessantly but forcing a facade of normality, her parents refused to homeschool her. She hoped that if she could upkeep anonymity nobody would notice her, which meant that no-one would miss her and she would miss no-one.

She found the office in record time, 'all these schools follow the same fucking mapping rules,' she thought to herself. She saw a pale boy sitting outside, as she opened the door his face turned to her. His face mapped with moles, brown eyes narrowed as he failed to recognized who she was.

"Good morning dear," she receptionist smiled at her as she walked into the small office.

Evangeline stayed silent as she looked back at her. Evangeline or Eva had stayed silent ever since her parents moved her out of Italy and into a new country for God knows what. Patiently the receptionist waited for a reply before Eva saw a pile of files with her name written above them. She looked over the desk and pointed.

The receptionists smiled faded as, she looked in the direction of the silent girl's finger. Her smiling face only returning after she read the name "Of course. You're the new student. E... Evangeline! Welcome dear." She handed several pieces of paper over the counter, "Your parents gave us an advance about the fact that you wouldn't... " She looked up Eva, a blank face staring back at her. Clearing her throat the receptionist ended her sentence, "This is...," Evangeline nodded as the receptionist rattled off what they were for. She knew the drill. Class schedule, school map, locker number and combination code. Transcripts for her to hand to all of her new teachers.

As she walked out of the small reception, her eyes turned to meet the boys' still seated outside, a grin spread over his face, "Hi! Are you new? You're new right?" He blurted out before she could turn and walk away leaving him and any potential friendship behind. "I'm Stiles Stilinski."

His eyes stayed on hers expectantly. She looked away and walked past him as she made her way to find her locker sensing his disappointment and confusion. She knew she'd only be here a few months at best, once her parent's finished whatever had brought them here they'd be gone again.

Evangeline never knew what her parents did for a living and she never cared. They were a holistic pair of pansies and consistently complained about 'cleansing' America, leaving her native land of Italy when she was 11. Cleansing what, she never knew. Most of all she didn't want to know. She didn't want to confirm her fears that she was in a family of religious cultic fanatics. Finding her locker with ease, she placed her sparse pile of books into it heaving as clacked the metal door shut and made her way to her first class.

* * *

The bell had just sounded as Stiles ran into class. Looking around for his regular empty desk he was surprised when the new girl he had seen less then half an hour ago sitting in his place.

She looked up as he approach, dipping his smiling head as he waved. "Uh, I guess you're my new partner for Chem 101." She was silent as her eyes drooped back downwards towards her empty notebook. "Okaaaaaaaaay..." Stiles dragged.

Mr Harris started the class as he normally did, with a question slapped across the chalkboard attempting to outwit unsuspecting students, most commonly Stiles.

I want this chemical equation balanced in less them 2 minutes. '_ NH4OH + _ Kal(SO4)2·12H2O → _ Al(OH)3 + _ (NH4)2SO4 + _ KOH + _ H2O.'

His eyes darted at students, all their eyes lowered to their textbooks, nonchalantly preoccupied by an 'interesting' piece of information.

"Ah. Our new student. Miss...," he looked down at his desk searching for the transcript she had handed him. Evangeline Mafredini. If you'd like to come up here and solve this please."

Stiles looked to his left and saw her rise and walk to the front, all eyes plastered to her. She stood at the board, looking at the question.

Harris looked down at his watch and smirked, "You have 2 minutes beginning... Now."

She picked up a piece of chalk and held it between her fingers as she seemed to stare past the equation on the board. The time fell away...

"You do know you're meant to be solving this?" Harris sighed as his eyebrows raised. "You have 20 seconds... 18... 16..."

Suddenly her hand raised and it sped across the board. '4 NH4OH + 1 Kal(SO4)2·12H2O → 1 Al(OH)3 + 2 (NH4)2SO4 + 1 KOH + 12 H2O.'Dust was still falling from the letters etched across the green block as she turned and sat at her seat.

Harris stared for a short moment before looking down and stammering, "T- time..?" Picking up the textbook that was open on his desk he double checked the answer. Clearing his throat he looked at the other students, "Well it seems we have a student that pays attention in class." Quickly he started the class and continued on with the planned lesson.

Stiles leaned over to his new partner and whispered, "How'd you do that? I mean, you didn't even have your working up there." She continued to look at Harris speaking as she raised her hand and tapped her temple twice. Stiles raised his eyebrows. "So, uh. Evangeline right? I guess you're pretty good at Chemistry then. Which I mean- it's great! I suck- so you could help me... a.. lot..."

She continued to look forward, seemingly ignoring Stiles. "So then, where'd you transfer from? Do you come from around here?" Silence was all he got in return. "Uh, what other classes do you take?"

Harris had told everyone to turn to a page in their textbook and complete all the equations before the end of the period. Evangeline had all ready started scribbling away and Stiles reluctantly looked down. He could hear her scratch at the page with her pen and shifted his eyes to her notebook.

_'Call me Eva'_, '_From Arizona_', '_Italy_'. Stiles widened his eyes and looked up to her, she was staring at him, those paling green orbs studying his reaction.

She pushed her class schedule across the desk towards him and he looked down. "Uh, no speakla Englisha?" He looked back up at her and she rolled her eyes looking away. "You do?" She chuckled and nodded.

* * *

She had English with Stiles and he offered to introduce a few of his friends to her. As they walked her Stiles noticed Isaac and Scott were no where to be seen. He would have to call them, he mentally noted as Boyd wasn't sitting at the back of the class as usual either. Instead he walked directly to Allison, Lydia seated in front of her had turned 180 degrees to talk to the brunette.

"Uh Hey!" Stiles smiled at Lydia as she replied with a decisive, "Stilinski," not even turning her head to look at him.

Allison looked at the new girl and grinned. "You must be new, I only moved here last year so I know what it's like to be daunted by new people..." She looked at Stiles as she got no reply, "So where did you transfer from?" Again she didn't reply, Eva turned to Stiles hopefully.

Everyone looked at Stiles at that point. "Oh- Oh! Yeah sorry! To-ta-lly forgot..." he laughed, "She doesn't talk."

Lydia's mouth dropped, "As in ever?" Eva nodded her head slightly.

"BUT! She likes to be called Eva, transferred from Arizona... somewhere and she comes from Italy."

"Oh, so you mean she doesn't speak English? Dolt. That's completely different." The strawberry blond smiled at the new girl, "Il mio nome è Lydia. Questo è Allison." She gestured to herself and Allison telling her their names.

Stiles cleared his throat, "No Lydia. I meant doesn't talk. Period."

"Oh." Lydia bobbed her head to the side pouting before shrugging and turning back to Allison.

* * *

Eva clacked her heels as she walked towards the group of 3 surrounding Allison's locker. They had mentioned a few boys that seemed to be missing from their shared class together. They had all looked worried, apart from the strawberry blonde. She had noted that her face was almost always set into a blank stare of disregard.

"They can't be... Scott would have told me if they were planning on doing anything."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to get involved again Stiles..." Allison noticed Eva walking towards them as her sentence trailed off...

"Involved! I'm always involved! Those pea-brains dogs, no matter how hard they try, can't figure anything out without me!"

Allison cleared her throat as Eva slowly to a stop behind Stiles. He turned around quickly, his arms following suit as if they had a mind of there own almost hitting her arm. She recoiled and looked down and she frantically pulled away from his flailing arms, "Woah, uh. Hey! No sneaking up on me." He looked at her oddly. No touching. That was Eva's unspoken rule. Even her parent's had noticed that change in her over the years, without her having ever communicated the fact.

Eva stared at him blankly, washing away the momentary reaction of disgust she had on her face, she wasn't exactly sneaking. Awkwardly the group turned to Allison as she closed her locker slowly, "Eva, we've- we're uh..."

She nodded her head quickly and turned away. She never wanted to make friends. The group were friendly to her, almost forcing themselves upon her during English and Stiles refused to let her sit on her own during her lunch period. She almost liked it. 6 years of constant moving had her craving for someone she could call a friend. She was hoping that they would have brought her into their inner circle...

"What did she hear!?" Stiles whispered loudly at Allison

"I don't think she heard anything, Stiles... Calm down."

There was a short intake of breath, "She's odd isn't she? I don't like the feeling I get from her." Eva could hear the slight pitch in the voice. Lydia was talking.

Allison laughed in reply, "You barely like the 'feeling' of anyone around here"

Their conversation faded away as Eva continued walking, dejected.


	2. Toccare

Scott, Isaac and Boyd had been holed up in Derek's make shift apartment or as everyone else knew it, the creepy abandoned warehouse the whole day. Derek had sensed a new threat coming to town. Last year after the Alpha Pack had been thrown into chaos, and Durach had been 'exorcised' by Stiles, the town hadn't been as quiet and uneventful since Scott had been bitten.

Isaac was lounging against a pillar as Derek leaned over the table, "It's there. It's been too quiet, you all sense that."

Scott had been arguing for most of the morning. He liked how it was quiet, it was normal. The only thing that had gotten out of hand was when Isaac lost control of himself on a Full Moon, and it had been months since that incident. He was growing frustrated, his breathing was heavy and all his muscles were tensed.

"We should be training right now." Derek looked up at Scott, he had refused to do anything until they got any answers. Neon-red eyes glared back at Derek.

"There is nothing going on..."

Isaac took a deep breath and moved from the pillar for the first time in an hour, "Maybe Derek's right?"

"What?" Scott looked at his friend incredulously.

Isaac shook his head, lines forming above his brow line as they rose. "It couldn't hurt to start training again. If- and when there is another problem, we'll handle it better."

Derek nodded at his Beta. Boyd had already agreed with Derek and was reclining against a second pillar behind Isaac. His trouble came from convincing the other two, Isaac moronically following Scott's lead until now.

Scott shook his head, "I'm not training. There is nothing going on. You," He shoved a finger in the direction of Derek, "are paranoid." He stormed out of the warehouse, leaving the other 3 werewolves alone. Scott resented training with Derek. What he did agree with one thing though, that it was quiet. He liked it that way. No supernatural disturbances. No supernatural enemies, which meant he was living a normal life and he liked it that way.

* * *

The next day rolled over and Eva reluctantly got out of bed. Her things were still packed away in boxes, her bedroom barely furnished. There was no point. As soon as she got comfortable, they'd be packed up and moving within the week. Her dusty curtains flowed as the air seeped in through her windows. She rummaged around for something to wear grabbing a long floral dress and her flats from yesterday, before slipping into the bathroom across the hall.

She looked at herself in the mirror, wiping away the steam from her shower. The hot water had unknotted her muscles, letting her relax before the long day ahead of her. Her eyes stared back at herself, then moved to the clothes laid across the towel rack, her hands reached for them, slipping them over her body.

* * *

Stiles smiled as she walked into Chemistry. Her hair was tied back revealing her slim lined neck with an odd shaped birthmark just below her right ear. As she sat down Stiles turned to her. "So what's been going on?" He looked between her face and her notebook that was slowly edging it's way open. Fingers curled around the pages, silver rings glittering across her knuckles. Once it was open, she placed her hands on top, not even passing over to the pen by it's side. Her head faced forward and she ignored him.

"Uh, hi?" He waved his hands in front of his face, "How was your first, or second, or whatever night in Beacon Hills?" He sighed after waiting a few minutes with no reply.

She wasn't going to reply. He concluded.

As he looked away he could hear the scratch of her pen across the top of her notebook.

_'Third. Peaceful.'_ He smiled up at her.

"You're not a fan of complete sentences are you?" He winked as he looked up and her eyes turned down to the paper in front of her.

_'Longer to write.'_ He nodded silently and she placed the pen back down on the desk top.

"Hey, Scott's hopefully going to be coming to school today! So you'll get to meet him. He's great. You'll like him," Stiles smiled warmly as he looked up, making eye contact with her, "He kinda has this thing with Allison where he dated her and then they broke up cause her dad hates her and then they were dating in secret and now they're not dating at all but they still super dig each other it's ridiculous." His voiced pitched higher as he finished his sentence, managing to squeeze it out without hesitation or breath.

Eva nodded at him wide-eyed, turning back to her books.

He laughed and rocked onto the back legs of his stool. "Don't worry. You'll love everyone!"

She squeezed out a small smile, 'until I leave' she added in her head.

* * *

Stiles continued to talk to her throughout Chemistry, asking about her family, her life in Italy. She replied with small movements of her head or a cursive blue scribble in her book. This was the first time anyone had openly tried to communicate with her. Since she had stopped speaking, everyone tended to stay away from her, leaving her in a silent bubble. She had forgotten how much she missed having someone other then her family and teachers talking to her.

As they walked out of Chemistry, she could hear the phone in Stiles pocket vibrate violently.

Sliding it from his hoodie as they walked along to their lockers, he swiped at the phone allowing it to unlock. "Awesome! Scott's here!" Stiles picked up his pace turning down the hallway. Eva could see his arm turn behind them and reach out to grab onto Eva's arm. Instantly she stepped back and started shaking her head side to side, closing her eyes tight.

Stiles looked back when his hand had connected with thin air instead of Eva's arm. He stared at her wide-eyed as her muscles tensed and she shook her head. He flashed back to yesterday afternoon when she had recoiled from him after English. His eyes widened as he realized.

"Touching..." he whispered. He stepped closer to Eva they were the same height and his face his face was level with hers, "I get it," he continued to whisper, "No touching. You don't like people touching you." It was a statement, not a question.

She opened her eyes slowly as she looked at Stiles analyzing her face, nodding she looked around the hallway. A few people had slowed down to look at the pair of them.

Stiles noticed and cleared his throat. "Well. Follow me, you're going to meet Scott," he grinned as he turned around and looked back at Eva. Her shoulders loosened and she sighed.

He was waiting at Stiles' locker when he walked up being noticing he was followed by a Mediterranean girl he didn't recognized. He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows as he looked past his bouncy best friend.

"Dude. You are so lucky you slept in this morning. That chem lesson could have been the death of us both." He had that same typical grin plastered on his face, not noticing Scott's confusion. Once both of them had stopped in front of his locker, Eva cleared her throat.

Stiles grunted, "I keep forgetting to introduce you," he looked at her, now standing by his side. "Eva, Scott. Scott, Eva." He nodded at each of them respectively as he put the combination to his locker in.

"Hi." Scott smiled as Eva stayed silent.

Stiles continued rummaging through his locker until he found the old, barely held together book that he had obviously been rummaging for. Scott and Eva were both looking at him awkwardly as he turned around. His head flickered between them both, "What!?"

Scott raised his eyebrows as he tipped his head in the direction of Eva. For a moment Stiles started at him blankly and then his head reeled back almost hitting the recently opened locker behind him, "I forgot again!" He turned and smiled at Eva and then back to Scott, "This is Eva. She's new. She transferred from Arizona somewhere right?" Looking back at Eva, she nodded quickly as Stiles returned to look at his best friend, "She's Italian, she takes English 2 and Chem 101 with us." He smiled proudly and Scott turned looked at Eva oddly. Her heart rate was raised slightly as she breathed through her nose, her lips remained sealed. His face turned back to Stiles as he looked at Eva for a few minutes. Her eyebrows raised and her hand raised letting two fingers tap her lips gently.

"Ugh," Stiles rolled his eyes, "I knew I was forgetting something... She doesn't talk. Not a peep. She speaks English. She just doesn't... speak." Eva looked up at Stiles gratefully when he flicked his attention back to Scott. He had gotten her out of a lot of awkward situations the past two days, explaining to everyone her silence.

Scott could hear her heartbeat quicken slightly as she looked at him. He nodded understandingly and then smiled at her, "Nice to meet you," her heart rate lowering as she returned the smile.

* * *

Together they walked to English 2. Eva took her place next to Allison and in front of Stiles. Scott sat behind Allison and Eva had noticed the awkward smile they had shared as he walked past her. Her eyes scanned the room and he noted that there were no new faces, the two boys who Stiles had mentioned yesterday during the same class were still missing.

"Oh, Eva?" She heard Allison's voice and turned to she the brunette girl smiling at her. "I got you this." Her hand reached out, a small white book in her hands. As Eva's hands didn't rise, Allison looked at Stiles who had turned around. He looked at Allison and then nodded his head towards the desk. Slowly she placed it in front of Eva and she picked it up. Opening it, she flickered through all the pages, letting them click against her finger nail as they pasted. All the pages were empty. Her eyes raised to meet Allison's again, a smile on her face.

"Stiles told me that you write notes in your notebooks during class. That's so you can write notes to us when you don't have a book around and to save your books from having odd notes in them too. Pocket-sized." She laughed and Eva smiled in return, dipping her head slightly in thanks. Shortly after the teacher had cleared her throat, indicating the start of the lesson. Allison leaned slight closer towards Eva.

"Hey, meet us by my locker after school okay?" Allison smiled as Eva slowly opened the cover of the small white notebook, a quick scrawl later and Eva raise the book showing the first and singular blue stain to Allison. "Because me and Lydia go and watch the Lacrosse team train after school sometimes. I thought you might want to tag along."

Eva nodded her head as Allison turned her face forwards. 'Lacrosse.' Eva thought puzzled, 'What the hell is Lacrosse.'

* * *

She walked towards her own locker after school. The red metal door was scratched where the lock had continuously moved across the surface. As she whirled the combination she noticed the group of girls standing across the hall, she turned to look at them and they quickly looked away giggling. She took a deep breath as the click of the open lock met her ears. Swinging the door open a small neon blue note fluttered to the floor, _'Remember to meet us at my locker! Allison' _was penned neatly on the inside. Eva smiled as she closed the door, making her way around the corner to Allison's.

Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, Allison smiled as she noticed Eva walk towards her. Lydia had been talking about the lack of boys in Beacon Hills and Allison craved the silence of her new friend. Lydia hadn't warmed to her yet and so barely spoke a word when Eva was around.

"Hey, so you are coming right?" Allison looked at Eva's pale green eyes as she stopped in front of her, wide open and shining. After a quick nod in reply Allison laughed.

Eva's eyes shifted from her and Allison noticed she was tracking someone, as she turned she heard Stiles' voice echo through the hall, "Hey! Eva! Eva!" He bounced over to her like a puppy, Scott following after, "Are you coming to training today? They always come." A finger was shoved rudely in front of Allison's face as Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically. She lowered her eyes from Stiles' and then looked back at Allison, simultaneously reaching into the back pocket of her jeans.

Stiles smiled as the white pocket book flipped open in her hands and she started scribbling away with a pen.

She lifted the pocket book to Scott who came to stand next to her, then Stiles, Lydia and slowly rotated it to Allison, '_What's Lacrosse?'_

Lydia scoffed, "Allison said the same thing..."

"You'll love it." Scott turned to Eva and grinned, "it's what we play here."

"It's pretty violent though..." Allison looked directly at Scott with her eyebrows furrowed.

Scott chuckled quickly before turning to Stiles, "Anyway, we better head off otherwise Finnstock will be making us run laps again..." He turned back to face those muted jade eyes, "We'll see you out there." As he started to turn towards her and away, his hand raised to pat her on the shoulder and she looked up at Stiles. Eva sidestepped intending to move far enough away that his hand would simply fan through the air. She felt coldness as her opposite shoulder hit the lockers beside her, creating a soft thud.

It's as if everything moved slowly in Eva's eyes, she saw Stiles' quick realization and Scotts confused look but it was too late and she was too close. His fingers grazed the edge of her shoulder and continued down her arm, a look of horror in her eyes.


	3. Aiutanti Italiani

There was a reason that no one was allowed to touch Evangeline Madfredini. Bad things happened when people touched her.

Stiles had no idea what was going to happen. He realized that he hadn't told the others about the one fact he thought was more important then Eva's silence. Touch. It wasn't just an uncomfortableness of touch, it was almost a fear. He watched as Scott tried to pat her shoulder, hoping that his reflexes would kick in before he made contact.

As his fingers touched her, Scott could instantly hear her heart rate spike and smell the fear that radiated off her. Eva had stepped back but his fingers fell and stroked her bare skin. A burning sensation quickly entered the palm side of his fingers, coiling around each digit and he retracted his hand within a second.

Everyone watched in horror as Eva's eyes rolled back, the sockets filling white as her head keeled back and her knees gave out from underneath her. The halls were empty and echoed with Allison and Lydia's sharp intake of breath. Instinctively Allison lurched forward to grab the girl before she fell but Scott's hand reached out and held her in place, "No, don't!" The arm that had touched Eva was clutched to his chest as they all watched her fall to her knees, head arched towards the ceiling, stark white sockets starting blankly, before her body went limp and she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

As Scott's fingers had grazed her arm, she was horrified, she was scared. She felt the fiery sensation flow where his fingers trailed. Burning needles stabbed themselves relentlessly through her skin and she could feel it spreading. Everything around her faded away as the vivd pain took over. She could feel her knees buckle and flashes started appearing in her mind, a collection of red, gold and blue circles. With every flashing image they became more distinct turning into large glowing irises accompanied by sets of fangs. The images were strong and clear, growing larger in detail. She blacked out before she had any hope of trying to stop the wolves from entering her mind.

* * *

Everyone stood around Eva in shock as she lay on the ground motionless. "You can't touch her... she doesn't... like... it..." Stiles whispered as he stared down at her lifeless body on the floor. No one knew what to do. Lydia hadn't moved, rooted to the spot.

Allison was the first one to snap, "We need to get her to the nurse." Scott's hand was still in front of her, his strength holding her back. He looked up at her his eyes wide, "You can't touch her."

"Why not!? We can't just leave her lying there Scott." Her eyebrows gathered together, the chocolate brown eyes turning hard as she looked at him. Scott pulled his other hand away from his chest. Acidic burns traveled around his thumb and two inner fingers as if the flesh had started melting from his bones.

"What is that?"

"I- I got that from touching her..." Scott looked at Eva lying across the lockers. He could hear her heart beat thumping erratically. "We can't touch her though..." He listened closer and crouched down, her heart was beating but she wasn't breathing. His eyes widened even further as he looked up at Allison then Stiles, "She's not breathing."

* * *

"I don't know!" Everyone was frantic trying to to figure something out, except for Lydia who hadn't moved since Eva had collapsed. Stiles was pacing across the hall with his hands in his hair, eyes flickering to either side of the hall. "I don't know. We- we need something that we can hold her with. To at least move her from here..."

Allison was rummaging through her bag, leaning over Eva. "I have... I have books? That's it, and my jacket." She was shaking her head. "I don't know if that'll work though." Scott concentrated, still crouched on the ground.

Lydia was still staring at her on the ground. "P-plastic," she stuttered quietly. Scott looked up at her eyes finally shifted to his, "Plastic. It's non-breathable. That might work."

"Okay, Okay. What if that works?" Stiles spoke loudly and then ducked his head and made his way towards the group, "Where are we going to find a sheet of plastic big enough to carry her? And how the hell do we know that it's going to work?"

"We don't, but we don't really have a choice at the moment." Scott looked at his best friend and stood.

"The girls locker room." Allison looked up at Scott and then to Lydia. "There's a sheet of old plastic lying with the girl's volley equipment."

"Okay. Okay. We're doing this. We're going to do this. Lydia, you and Scott stay here." Lydia nodded listlessly her eyes turned back to the olive skinned girl on the hall way floor. "Allison. You bring the sheet over."

"What are you doing to do?" Scott looked at Stiles.

"Me? I'll- Uh..." He rubbed his hands together "I'll bring the jeep around to the nearest exit."

"And where exactly are we taking her?"

"To Deaton." He stared at his friend while Scott looked at him confused, "look we can't exactly drag her into one of the rooms. We need to take her somewhere and Deaton can work his witchy-magicky voodoo shit and wake her up." He whispered loudly. Everyone stood there as Stiles raised his eyebrows. "I don't exactly see anyone else contributing ideas at the moment. Right now this is the best we've got."

"Okay." Scott and Allison replied in unison.

* * *

They had managed to shimmy Eva onto the sheet and were currently carrying her through the large doors and into the back of Stiles jeep.

Lydia had remained quiet and stood watching as the other 3 struggled to shift her further into the back. Once she was in, Stiles shut the door and looked at her, "Lydia? Lydia?" Her strode up her her placing his hands on her shoulders after initially flinching before laying them down. "Look at me. Lydia?" Her green eyes moved away from the back of his car to meet his. "Okay..." He turned to Allison, "Can you take her home? Take her and stay with her. Me and Scott will go to Deaton and we'll let you know what happens next." Allison nodded worriedly and ushered Lydia away.

"Do you seriously think Deaton will be able to help?" Scott looked into the back of the jeep as he jumped through the passenger door. She still hadn't started breathing but miraculously, her heart was still beating.

"I have no idea..." Stiles started up his jeep and speed out of the parking lot. Finnstock was definitely going to kill the both of them for missing training but right now that was his last concern. He really just hoped that Eva didn't wake up and try to kill the both of them, just after he had cleaned the jeep and everything. He groaned internally. He really hoped that didn't happen.

* * *

"Hello? Dr Deaton?"

Scott and Stiles had managed to haul Eva into the veterinary's office through the back door. The dogs in the cages grew scarily quiet, each huddled towards the back of the cage.

"Scott? I'm in the surgery." Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned before taking the few extra steps into he surgery to find Derek standing next to Deaton. Both men's eyebrow rose as the saw the large hulk struggling to be carried between them.

"A lil- h- elp would be nice," Stiles almost spat through gritted teeth looking at Derek. He kept his arms folded, his eyes growing wider. "Nope, nope. Just- stay- stay there- big shot."

Scott looked from Deaton to Derek and back again as they struggled to place Eva on the table. Once she's was on, they let the plastic fall drooping down the sides of the stainless steel, the barely white plastic bunching around her head. Before anything else could be said Scott stared at Derek across the table, "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to find you. There have been developments..." His eyes shifted down to the girl laying across the table. Her dress had sunk around her legs and waist revealing her slim frame, her hair had been plastered to her face with sweat, "when I overheard you had you're own situation."

"You know it's considered rude to eaavesdrop. By most people." Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles in response. Both boy's stared at Derek only breaking their gaze when Dr. Deaton interrupted them.

"Don't tell me, this poor creature was the victim of another bite."

"No, it's not that."

Stiles inched closer to the group. "We- well I- I think she's supernatural. That's why I said we should bring her here." Stiles waited for a prompt to continue, but silence followed.

"She's new to town. Only moved here a few days ago. She doesn't talk and yesterday I noticed that she- she has this fear of being touched. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone when..."

He looked at Scott as he brought his hand up and raised it above the table. He wasn't healing as fast so the acidic burns were still on his hands. Deaton looked at Scott and then Stiles.

"She, uh, she just looked at me. Her eyes rolled back and turned white. She collapsed onto her knees and then she _actually_ collapsed. I don't know what's happening but she's not breathing." Stiles quietened and the room fell silent.

"Her hearts still working." Derek placed his hands on the plastic next to her arm.

"Don't touch her." Deaton blurted out. Derek removed his hands quickly as Deaton looked up to face Scott, "Where is she from?"

"Arizo-"

"Italy." Stiles butt in. Deaton turned to look at him and Stiles brought the notebook out of his jean pockets. Eva had dropped it as soon as Scott had touched her. "Uh, she said she was from Italy, but she transferred from a school in Arizona. She uh, she wrote it down for me." Stiles lowered the book again as he realized that she had written it in her Chemistry notebook.

"Do you know what she is?" Scott looked at Derek first before slowly shifting his gaze over to Deaton. He nodded slowly.

"I have a feeling she's a Sorceress."

Stiles took a deep, slow breath, "A witch..." Deaton nodded slowly.

"I think she's from an old lineage. Do you know where from Italy?" He looked up at Stiles, his face was blank as he stared at the face of the girl lying in front of her. "Stiles, I need to know did she tell you exactly where from Italy she was born?" He shook his head and stood back, placing both is hands above his head and turning away. How couldn't he have seen this coming? He was the one who protected his friends from this sort of thing coming into their lives. He missed it, he missed this.

"I don't think she's dangerous. In the way that you're thinking." Deaton turned up and looked at Derek, his eyes were glowing red. "Witches are renowned as _aiutanti_ in Italy. Assistants, but also helpers. Traditionally they helped people overcome situations, minor and more elaborate such as avoiding death."

"You said you don't think she's dangerous though." Scott looked up as Stiles as he turned back to the metallic table.

"No. She's not here to harm, otherwise she would have done that already quite easily. However..."

"However? Theres an however? Great- Just great!"

"I don't think she's under control of her power. Stiles said she had a fear of touch, which means that she has an awareness of what she can do, but if this has been happening every time somebody touches her, then she has no control over what she can do. It's unusual that she would travel away from her homeland. That's where she should be drawing her power from, her strength. That could be a contributor to her lack of control."

"But?" Stiles raised his eyebrows, "I know there is a but coming Doc..."

He took a heavy sigh and turned around, grabbing the tray of glass vials from underneath on of the benches and placing it by her head, "but... if she has moved away it's likely there's a coven around her. They'll be looking for her and chances are they'll find her."

"What do you mean a coven? Why is a coven in Beacon Hills." Derek growled, his eyes once again turning a bright red.

"Beats me. But her coven would have never let her out if they knew she was this uncontrolled."

"Which means... they _don't_ know." Deaton nodded at Scott.

"It's best you all go home. She'll recover, slowly and so will you Scott." He continued to play through the vials resting in their wooden tray, picking one out and producing 2 leaves, "you can't do anything for her, or to her." He looked at Derek worriedly, "In this state her body has a defense-mechanism and if touch triggered such a large uncontrolled reaction, then so will her defense." He placed the each of the leaves on either side of her head, bring out 2 more he dropped them into her up turned palms.

Each of them turned to leave reluctantly, Scott stopped just before the doorway, turning back around. "Dr. Deaton?" Deaton looked up from the lifeless body laid in front of her. "What did she do?"

Deaton replaced the vial into the tray and moved it to it's location under one of the benches. "She looked into your soul Scott. She looked into the deepest recesses of your being." He held he hand up and he predicted his next question. "What she saw..." He shook his head from side to side, "only she will know." Scott pursed his lips and looked back down at Eva's body. "Go home Scott. Get some rest."


End file.
